


Swing a Little Further

by twothumbsandnostakeincanon (somanyofthekids)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Begging, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Face-Sitting, Female Peter Hale, Female Stiles Stilinski, Oral Sex, Peter is still named Peter, Stiles is a flannel wearing undercut sporting short nailed lesbian, Vaginal Fingering, because it's super fucking distracting to change all the names, even tho she's a lady, lesbianssssss, luckily I'm here to correct that, there is especially not nearly enough fem!steter porn in the world, there is not NEARLY enough fem!steter in the world, unsafe sex STILES WHERE R UR DENTAL DAMS, use of the word queer by a queer person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyofthekids/pseuds/twothumbsandnostakeincanon
Summary: Stiles fucking loved college. There were lesbians EVERYWHERE.





	Swing a Little Further

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride month again! Guess who is a thirsty, thirsty gay? Me!! Guess who thinks there is not nearly enough f/f porn in the TW tag? Also me!! 
> 
> It's okay everyone. I'm here to right the wrongs. Come rest in the loving arms of some filthy, filthy femslash.

Stiles fucking loved college.

There were lesbians _everywhere._

Of course, that might have a little bit to do with her degree program being in Gender, Sexuality and Women’s Studies, but the point stood.

“It’s amazing Dad!” she said into her phone as she opened the microwave. “I haven’t talked to a straight person in four days!”

“Sorry to break that streak for you then,” John replied, laughing.

“Don’t play, I’ve seen the way you look at Mr. Argent,” Stiles said, blowing on her Cup-O-Noodles.

“I am a Kinsey one at _most_ ,” he objected.

“A Kinsey one is still not a Kinsey zero,” she sing-songed. “Also the Kinsey scale is kinda defunct dad, it’s more complicated than that.”

“Less of a scale and more of a grid?”

“Less of a grid and more of an amorphous, continually-in-flux blob of gender and sexuality. Genduality. Sexuender?” She thoughtfully blew on her noodles again. “Anyway, I’m going to see how long I can go without talking to a confirmed heterosexual. I’m calling it _‘An Experiment in Heterophobia: That Island With All the Gays Sounds Pretty Nice’_ ”

“... there’s a lot to unpack there,” John said flatly.

“Luckily I’m in college and no one really expects me to fully unpack because I’m just going to be moving again in four months,” she replied breezily. “My noodles are finally cool enough to eat Dad, I gotta go.”

“Alright sweetie, love you. Don’t use your sense of humor to aggravate people who might want to kill you please.”

“I’ll do my best.”

____________________

 

Two weeks. Two weeks in, and she was almost completely sure that every person she’d actually talked to was queer.

Not only was it a triumphant feeling of success, but it had honestly been an amazing kind of palate cleanser. Not a single person had asked about her non-existent boyfriend. No one told her how much better she’d look with long hair. She’d gotten three recommendations on where to buy flannel and knit hats, and another two for where to get body glitter.

She was walking on a cloud of gay, and Stiles was ready to write a letter to Oprah to tell her about how she was living her Best Life.

Which is of course when her happy cloud of gay turned into a shit storm.

She was at an LGBT bookstore/coffee shop, waiting for her cold brew when she felt a hand on her waist, and heard Peter’s voice behind her say, “Don’t look now darling, but the golem in the corner has been eyeing you up.”

Stiles, of course, startled violently, elbow jolting back into Peter’s gut hard enough that she let out a little _“oof”_

Stiles whipped around, eyes wide, to see Peter’s long brown hair braided to the side, wicked blue eyes matching a wicked smirk. Stiles’ eyes narrowed.

_“What_ golem?” she hissed quietly.

Peter leaned in closer, whispering into her ear, “Back right corner. Brown coat, smells like clay. His eyes haven’t left you since I arrived.”

Stiles’ eyes flicked to the corner and sure enough, there sat a man in a brown coat, staring at her unblinkingly. His face was creepily vacant.

“Shit,” she said to herself. “Fuck. Wait, why are _you_ here?” Stiles pulled back to look at Peter suspiciously.

“For the same reason as the golem, of course,” she said lightly. “To keep an eye on you.”

Stiles brought a hand up to rub at her tense forehead. “What the hell is going on in Beacon Hills? Why didn’t anyone call me first?”

“MILES! Oh, wait, STYLES!” called out the barista. Peter smoothly stepped over to collect the coffee, taking a sip before handing it to Stiles, who scowled at her.   
  
“Just testing it for poison,” Peter said innocently. “You never know.”

Stiles rolled her eyes and started sucking down her drink, waving her hand in a circle to indicate that Peter should get on with the explanation.

“We’ve been having a little sorcerer problem in Beacon Hills,” Peter said, crossing her arms under her chest. Stiles valiantly fought the impulse to glance down at her neckline. “Of course our _inestimable_ Alpha asked that we not concern you with it, in spite of the fact that you obviously would prefer to be in the know-”

Stiles already had her phone out and was texting Scott.

 

**_To Scott 8:35 a.m._ **

_I s2g if u keep me out of the loop again I’ll tell Kira u had to ask me what a clitoris was after u already dated for six months_

**_From Scott 8:36 a.m._ **

_:(_

_I just don’t want 2 mess up school 4 u dude_

**_To Scott 8:36 a.m._ **

_And I would really like 2 not get murdered. There’s a fukin golem in my coffeshop. DOn’t come down Peter n I will handle it but U HAV 2 TELL ME ABOUT SHIT._

 

Stiles put her phone away, blowing the bangs of her undercut out of her face, thinking. She glanced back over at Peter, who had stolen her coffee again. She raised an eyebrow, and Peter continued to sip innocently.

“So if Scott didn’t send you, why are you here?”

Peter shrugged. “I was following the golem. I wanted to know what or who the sorcerer planned to watch.”

Stiles looked back at the golem, who was still staring without subtlety.

“I like this place,” Peter said, apropos of nothing as she looked around.

“Yeah,” Stiles said absently, thinking of what to do about the golem. “It’s the only LGBT book- oh _god damn it!”_

Peter looked over, slightly startled, to see a deep frown on Stiles’ face directed at her.

“You broke my two week streak of no straights!” Stiles said petulantly.

Peter looked at her, incredulous. “Two week streak of no straights?”

“It’s been fifteen days since I last talked to a confirmed hetero,” Stiles said with a twist to her lips. “Now I have to start over.”

Peter’s forehead creased indignantly. “I’m not straight!”

Stiles' mouth fell open. "What?? Yes you are!" 

Peter rolled her eyes. _“Cliff’s_ __E_ dge _ is my favorite song from Hayley’s _This Side of Paradise_ EP,” she said.

“Holy shit, you are gay!” Stiles said in shock. Peter pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

“And you are every stereotype of an oblivious lesbian,” Peter answered. “Let’s see if the golem follows you.”

She got up, dumping the empty cup into a trash can and going to place an order for another cold brew. Stiles stood in silence, her mind buffering over _Peter. Gay. Peter? Gay? Gay! Peter!_

Once the coffee was done, Peter grabbed it and placed it in Stiles’ hand, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling them both out of the shop.

“Do you have class today?” Peter asked. Stiles was still staring at the side of her face as they walked. “Stiles?” she prompted, a smirk on her face.

“Oh, uh- no. No, it’s a study day. I was gonna get coffee and go back to the dorm,” Stiles finally answered, shaking herself back into the moment.

“Hm, I guess we’ll see what the golem does when it encounters a keyed building.”

They continued walking, Peter’s arm _still_ around Stiles’ waist, until they had to walk up the stairs to her third floor dorm. When Peter finally let her go to walk behind her, Stiles felt a little lost.

Together, they entered her dorm room and went straight to look out the window over her desk. The golem stood just outside the building, looking up at them.

“God, that’s so creepy,” Stiles muttered. “Someone is going to call campus security.”

“Yes,” Peter mused. “He’s not a very _good_ golem, is he? I think they’re supposed to be capable of more subtlety than this.” She tapped her fingers to her dark lipsticked mouth. Stiles tried not to stare. “Let’s let someone else call security. That way we don’t have to go on record in any incident report." She nodded toward the books on the desk. "You work on school, I’ll keep an eye out here.”

Peter settled down, sitting on the desktop underneath the window, crossing her legs over the side. Stiles hesitated a moment, before taking her books over to her bed instead of staying at her desk.

It honestly didn’t help a whole lot.

Turns out it’s a lot easier to dismiss a three year crush when there’s no hope of reciprocity. Now that Stiles knew there was a possibility…

“Security’s here,” Peter murmured 30 minutes later. Stiles scrambled off the bed to look out the window with her.

Sure enough, there was campus security, obviously trying and failing to talk to the golem. They all looked terribly confused, until-

“Oh, that’s the sorcerer,” Peter said, delighted. A scrawny blonde kid huffed and puffed, running up to the group and waving his arms. From what Stiles could lip read, it looked like he was yelling _Leave him alone! Leave him alone!_ Then the blonde kid actually _shoved_  one of the security officers away from the golem.

Security didn’t care for that at all.

Ten minutes later, the city police had showed up, and both the kid and the golem were being led away in handcuffs as college students gawked at the spectacle.

Peter finally stood up from the desk, stretching. “Well! That was a tidy, if temporary solution.”

Stiles watched her shirt ride up, revealing the line from Peter’s hip to the bottom of her ribs. Her gaze traveled over to the plunging vee of her neckline and up her throat, until finally arriving at Peter’s smug expression.

Stiles realized her mouth was open, and shut it quickly.

“Why, Stiles,” Peter purred. “Are you finally ready to do something other than look?”

She took a step toward Stiles, laying a hand on her sternum and lightly pushing her back towards the bed. Stiles stumbled backward, landing on her ass and looking up as Peter loomed over her, giving Stiles a direct view down her shirt.

Peter leaned in, rubbing her cheek past Stiles’, lips brushing against the shell of her ear.

“If you want me, all you have to do is say ‘please.’”

Slowly, she pulled back just far enough to see Stiles’ face.

Stiles looked into her intense blue eyes, and saw hunger.

_“Please,”_ she blurted.

The smile that overtook Peter’s face was genuine and heated. She leaned forward and took Stiles’ lips in a possessive kiss, licking in immediately.

Stiles moaned into her mouth, trying to surge into it but prevented by Peter’s hand reappearing at her sternum. Peter pushed her backwards until she was laid out fully on the bed, Peter climbing on after her and straddling her hips, never releasing her mouth.

One of her hands drifted to Stiles’ side, slowly gripping her hip before working it’s way up her shirt. Peter’s fingers caressed her side, moving from her waist, up her ribs, brushing the edge of her bra.

Stiles arched her spine, allowing Peter to reach around the back and undo the clasp. Given the wiggle room, Peter’s fingers returned to the front, edging under the cup to feel the bottom swell of Stiles’ breast.

Peter finally released Stiles’ mouth, moving to suck down her neck, nipping here and there when she found Stiles gasped every time she did it. Stiles, meanwhile, had been shoving her own hands up Peter’s shirt, bunching it until it was around her armpits and above her breasts. Stiles cupped one over the bra, and Peter abruptly lost patience. She leaned back, taking the opportunity to grind down on Stiles with a grin, and whipped her own shirt over her head, bra soon following.

Stiles gaped at her. She’d seen her naked before; had seen _all_ the werewolves naked before, far too many times frankly, but under this context- well.

Stiles stared her fill. Full breasts, strong shoulders, a waist simply begging to have legs wrapped around it...

As much as Peter adored being adored, eventually she needed more skin from Stiles as well. She urged her up enough to divest her of her flannel and bra, immediately taking one small pink nipple into her mouth as she flung the clothes to the floor.

Stiles gasped and arched her back as Peter sucked and lightly bit, bringing a hand to the other nipple to roll and pinch it. Her tits had always been sensitive, and now it was like there was a direct line from there to her cunt.

She squeezed her legs together, squirming, but Peter was having none of that. She used her knee to knock Stiles’ apart, and brought her free hand down to unzip her pants, getting them just loose enough to slip her hand inside.

“Oh, _sweetheart,”_ she said, delighted. “No panties?”

“Laundry day,” Stiles gasped. “And don’t fucking call them panties.”

“Ooh, should I have said underthings? Bloomers? Skivvies? Bik-”

Stiles covered her mouth with her own, sliding her tongue in to stop the flow of words, and tilted her hips up to remind Peter of what was important right now.

Peter gamely played along, rubbing two fingers along either side of her clit, but no further. She gradually increased pressure until Stiles was whining, squirming enough that her jeans had slipped halfway down her ass.

“Peter, Peter please,” Stiles said.

“Oh, I love to hear you say that,” Peter said in a low, throaty voice. “Please what, sweetness?”

_“Please,_ get _inside me,”_ she said, desperate.

Peter pulled away with a growl, only to move down and yank Stiles’ pants off her legs and dive face first between her legs.

Stiles’ hands immediately went toward her hair, but Peter caught both wrists in one hand, holding them tightly as she sucked and laved at her clit. Stiles wound higher and higher, feeling the heat tighten in her stomach, and her breath left her in a sob when Peter pulled her tongue away to look up.

“Okay baby, you want me inside you?”

Stiles nodded frantically. _“Please.”_

“Put your hands up and hold onto your headboard. Can you keep them there like a good girl, sweetheart? Can I trust you?” Peter cooed.

Stiles immediately moved to put a death grip on her cheap dorm headboard, tilting her hips back up toward Peter in her eagerness.

Peter chuckled, but lowered her head back to her ministrations. She also brought a single finger up to tease around the edges of Stiles' slit, before dipping into the slick heat.

Stiles was soaking, so wet and ready that Peter quickly introduced a second, and then a third, finally feeling the walls around her hand flutter with a stretch. She curled her fingers up, petting the front wall as she sucked and flicked the head of her clit.

Stiles was halfway to flying. Currently just falling, but feeling as if the ability to soar was just barely beyond her grasp.

“Harder,” she moaned. “Please Peter, _please please please-”_

Peter began eagerly fucking her fingers in and out, curving up against the front wall as much as possible. The stimulation was exactly what Stiles needed, and with one final strong suck on her clit, she flew apart, cunt clenching down on Peter’s hand.

Peter continued fucking her through it, gradually slowing to extend the pleasure, but eventually Stiles gasped out “Stop, stop.”

Peter carefully removed her slick fingers, wiping them slightly on the sheets before rapidly working out of her own pants. Stiles watched, slightly dazed, as Peter began rubbing at her clit. She let out a strangled, indignant sound that caused Peter to look at her, and when she had her attention, pointed to her own face.

“There’s a seat for you right here.”

Peter’s mouth hung open slightly, twitching into a reluctant grin.

“I should fucking get dressed and leave you just for that stupid line,” she said, “but unfortunately I’ve fantasized about that mouth for too long.”

Smoothly, Peter swung her legs up to straddle Stiles’ face and placed Stiles’ hands on her thighs.

“Pinch me if you need air,” was all she said before dropping her cunt onto Stiles’ mouth.

Stiles’ plush lips and hot tongue were everything she’d dreamed about and more. As Peter rocked down on her face, Stiles made clever use of her tongue, fucking in and out while her long nose rubbed against Peter’s clit. It was positively sinful, and Peter had made it a point early in life to investigate everything sin had to offer.

She groaned as Stiles’ tongue licked around the edge of her cunt, and threaded a hand through her short hair to direct her mouth exactly where she wanted it. Stiles hummed eagerly in response, sliding her own hands to Peter’s ass, encouraging her to grind forward.

Peter had already been on edge when Stiles started eating her out, and it wasn’t long after she moved Stiles’ mouth directly over her clit that she came. She rocked through her orgasm, thighs trembling, hand clenching in Stiles’ hair. Eventually, she fell to the side, laying next to her bedmate on the tiny dorm mattress.

It was a comfortable silence as they caught their breath, coming down from the high of coming.

Eventually, Peter looked over, seeing Stiles’ still slightly shiny face. She brought her thumb up to wipe some of the slick off her chin, sticking her thumb back in her own mouth to lick it clean. Stiles’ pupils began to dilate again, but she reluctantly shook her head.

“My roommate is going to be back in another ten or fifteen minutes,” she said mournfully. Peter hmmed thoughtfully, bringing her thumb back to Stiles’ face, wiping at her lips this time. Stiles instinctively sucked the thumb into her own mouth, caressing it with her tongue.

“You know,” Peter said slowly. “The weekend starts tomorrow… if you come with me to a hotel, I can promise to extend your streak of not talking to any heterosexuals to seventeen days.”

Stiles released her thumb with a grin.

“Deal.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> It took me like six listens before I realized that "Cliff's Edge" is probably about edging. I love you Hayley Kiyoko. Your video with Kehlani almost murdered me, god bless.


End file.
